The present invention relates to a multi-chamber container in which individual product components can be kept ready in separate containers and in a state where they are isolated from one another and can be intermixed for the purpose of use and can be discharged in their mixed state.
DE-A-37 22 371 discloses a double-chamber container system in which two separate containers are provided for the consumer, each of the containers containing a component of a mixed product. The two containers are assembled for mixing the individual components, each of the containers being provided for this purpose with a communication opening that is closed by a cover of its own. Before the two containers are assembled, the consumer must first remove the cover of the lower container. This lower container is then screwed onto the other container, with the cover of the upper container being simultaneously opened and the product components being subsequently mixable. Apart from the fact that the handling of the known two-component container is troublesome because of the opening and closing operations to be performed by the consumer, there is also the risk that the consumer inadvertently unscrews the container that is now containing the mixed product, which leads to an uncontrolled escape of the mixed product.